


New Beginnings

by mystery_knight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Marriage, community: asoiaf_exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystery_knight/pseuds/mystery_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Ned's marriage to Catelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Ned was eager to see his son, and yet he dreaded Catelyn's arrival. He had thought long and hard before deciding to tell the world the infant Jon Snow was his bastard son, and he knew the lie dishonored the wife he barely knew. She would not be pleased, but he could not predict her reaction beyond that. He did not know whether she would shriek in anger or hold herself aloof in cold silence. 

It was not fair, he thought tiredly. Here he was burdened with Lyanna's child and Brandon's bride, with nothing of his own life remaining. He thought briefly of Ashara, Ashara of the merry purple eyes, but then he imagined her as she must have looked before she threw herself into the sea. He was desperately sorry for his part in her death, but he had only done his duty and he could not understand why she had reacted with such extreme despair. 

Ashara was his past and Catelyn was his future. Whatever he needed to do to build a life with this stranger who was his wife, he would do it. Ned kissed her hand and greeted her. "My lady." 

"My lord." She smiled at him and laid their baby in his arms. "I named him Robb, I thought it was the name you would have chosen." 

Robb, for Robert, the friend he was betraying to keep Lyanna's secret. "You did well," he told her, meaning both the name and the baby. Robb was a fine, healthy boy.

This could have been a pleasant day for them, but there was something he needed to tell her. He could not let her discover it herself or hear from servants. It was his decision and he owed her the information from his own lips. "There is another child already here, my lady. My natural son. I am deeply sorry for the insult to your honor." 

He watched the shock blossom on her face and the way she quickly covered it with a neutral mask. "What is done, is done, my lord." 

She told him about Robb, about his first words and how quickly he crawled. They didn't talk about the other baby, not until that night as they dined in Ned's private chambers. "I know there is confusion everywhere because of the war," she said, "I do not mind if it takes some time for you to find the child a home." 

Ned realized Catelyn thought he would send Jon to live somewhere else, the customary way lords dealt with their bastard children. But he had sworn to protect Jon and he needed to keep him close. Ned also thought that if he had really fathered an illegitimate child, he would not love it less or treat it worse than the child he fathered in wedlock. "The child will stay here," he said, in a voice that discouraged argument, "He will be raised with all the advantages I can give him." 

"I see," Catelyn replied coldly. She said no more that night and ate with her gaze upon the contents on her trencher. 

Ned did not go to her bedchamber that night or any night for nearly a fortnight. He knew she needed time, he had dealt her a severe blow. He only hoped the wound would heal cleanly and not fester. He cast his mind about for some way to make amends. Jewels, perhaps, or fine clothes. However even the most costly jewel seemed a trivial offering. 

He was saying his prayers in the godswood when the idea came to him. Catelyn was from the south, she did not follow the old gods. She worshipped the new gods of the Andals, the Seven whose followers built shrines to them. He gave the order the next morning, setting the workmen of Winterfell to construct a sept for his lady wife so she would be able to pray in her accustomed way. 

"Thank you, my lord. That is very kind of you," she told him. He could see the puzzlement in her blue eyes, confusion that he would do such a goodly thing for her while shaming her in the eyes of the kingdom with his bastard's presence.

He went to her bedchamber two nights later. "Tell me if it is too soon and I will go," he said to her. 

"Stay," she said. She took his hand in hers and led him to the bed. 

A moon passed and Ned developed a pleasant relationship with his wife. Catelyn adjusted quickly to life at Winterfell and performed all the duties expected of the lady of the castle. Although baby Robb and baby Jon were cared for together and Ned spent equal time with both children, Catelyn did not say anything about the bastard. Ned hoped she had made peace with the child's presence. 

However one night, as they lay together in bed, she asked him, "They say Lady Ashara Dayne is the child's mother. Is it true, Ned?" 

Ice griped Ned's heart. He should have known such rumors would spread. He had broken Ashara's heart by marrying another woman and slain her brother in honorable combat, he would not disgrace her memory by allowing people to think she'd borne him a bastard. "Who told you that?"

"I heard the servants talking."

"Which ones? Tell me! I will not have my servants repeating such things."

She told him the names and gave him a pleading look. Ned was not moved. It was important that she understand now, so they would not have conflict in the future. "Never speak of this again. Jon is my blood, that is all you need to know." 

"Yes, my lord." She tried to sound cold but her voice cracked with hurt and she rolled away and turned her back to him. 

After a few days had passed, Catelyn forgave him and became warm again. When she mentioned how nice it would be for Robb to have a brother or a sister, Ned did not remind her that Robb had a brother already. He knew it was her way of letting him know that he was welcome to visit her bedchamber.

"It was tragedy that led us here," she said that night. "If not for Brandon's death, our lives would be different. I will do as you command, I will not ask you about Jon Snow's mother again." 

Catelyn would not take her own life. Whether she lost a brother or a lover or she lost everything, she would go on. She was a stronger woman than Ashara. Ned felt guilty immediately for the thought. He should not compare them, it was not fair to either woman. 

"It is the past," Ned agreed, "I promise you, Catelyn, there will be no other women." She smiled and he knew she believed he spoke truly.


End file.
